Relic
by Baromosa
Summary: Relic is a short story based on the feelings I had reading Twilight. May or may not contain real vampires : I know I'm evil.


'Relic' By Anthony Jackson

Chapter 1:

In the forests near her home, Ember walked under the great pine trees. Each one seemed a great giant, reaching forever to the sky unseen by those on the ground. Pretty white flowers curled themselves around dry stick bushes, and even the rocks seemed to be in the perfect places to sit on by the dirt road. Ember was wearing a dress, but secretly under the neat white fabric was a pair of regular pants. She was tired of her mother complaining she ruined all of her dresses from play, so this time with part of her dress tucked up into her waist she walked over rock and mud just like any other kid would.

Then again Ember was no normal kid. In all of her childlike adventures, she had forgotten her more adult responsibilities. Being fifteen years old Ember's mother wanted her to be impressing boys, not off alone in the outdoors and with being a princess this was certainly unsuitable. Still little could be done; she constantly escaped her guards and would slip off into the cool night air to relax her self among nature.

"Another great day." Ember said with a soft voice and fixed her white dress so no dirt could be seen as evidence. Her black hair was tied up as well, all of its small curls trying to get free but remained neatly in their place besides the one stubborn lock above her ear. Two dark brown eyes looked wide at the world around her and all of its contrasts. Soft, furry moss on rough rock, or smooth rock in some places. Dark, wet trees with bright green leaves glowing in the sunlight. To Ember this magical place was far better then anywhere made of metal.

Every gentle feature on Ember said that she was someone special, more innocent then anyone else could have said. Her cheeks were full and round, covered with tanish soft skin that only blushed when she was over whelmed around people. Her legs would softly kick the air while she sat on one of the rocks and slowly unnoticing Ember began to lie back on more of the rock to feel each warm breeze. Soon this rest became a nap and the gentle breezes rocked her to sleep alone on that peaceful day.

This same particular day was one of Baro's worst. Curious how someone in so close of a place could feel totally opposite things, but none the less Baro was on the run.

"Baromosa!" A guard of the king yelled as he chased after a young man. "Come on, this is the third time this week." The old guard complained and panted to him self, resting his arm and head on a tree.

"What do you mean come on, you nearly got my head!" Baro called back faintly as he lost the guard expertly. These woods were his home and he knew every tree and leaf like it was in his house. This morning he had ventured into the city to look around again when they had found him. It seemed everywhere he went he was hunted, strange for a fifteen year old but he seemed strange too. Running right by the princess his long brown hair flew in the wind as he paused to sniff the air. Time was short as more would catch up soon, Baro hid himself between a fern bush and a outcropping of rock right under the princess who still soundly slept until startled.

"Is someone there?" she asked and looked down until she saw two dark brown eyes starring up at her with fear.

"Please don't let them find me." He whispered and went down lower, trying to stay in the leaves at the bottom of his little hidey-hole.

Ember was so surprised and confused she just nodded and looked down at the dark lines of his clothes. "Hide you from what?" she asked before the guards ran up to her.

"Princess! You shouldn't be out here. There's a bad man running lose, we think he's a killer or a thief." The guard said out of breath before the other ones hit him to keep those secrets quiet.

Ember's face almost gasped with shock but she kept herself calm and just shook her head. "No ones been by here… but I thought I heard something running that way!" She said pretending to be in haste and pointed where the guards had just came from.

"Gar! He slipped us, come on!" The guard swore and chased Baro's supposed route back to where they had started. Not until they had left did Ember lean over the edge of the rock and whisper, "It's clear, they're gone."

Baromosa was slow to move, but he lightly leaned his head up to look at the princess's wide, curious eyes. "Hello there." He said and sat all the way up so his head was now level with hers and closer then she was ready for.

"Oh, Hello." Ember said and blushed a deep pink in her cheeks at how close he had gotten so quickly. Moving her hands to hold her up she bit her lip thinking of what could happen with a thief and a killer. All in all he didn't seem like such a monster, but men are such strange creatures.

"Thank you for not turning me in, they would have killed me right here, I'm just sure of it." Baro said to her and looked at Ember with a soft smile when she bit at her lip. "My names Baromosa, or Baro. By your dress I'd say your important, but with such a pretty face you must be even more so." Baro said softly and looked right into her eyes that made her move slowly under his gaze.

"M-my name is Ember." Ember stammered then took a quick breath and relaxed a bit before her back tightened knowing he could be a murderer. "I'm no one important like everyone thinks I am." She said and stared deep into his eyes that stared back. He looked so sweet there, his hair a mess and the most intense eyes she had ever seen. Not like any of the men she had met before. "What are you doing out here?" She asked slowly forgetting everything else but what her mind told her about him.

"Running, I've had a busy week." Baro said and looked down quickly before back up with a smile forgetting his mind's troubles. "Shouldn't you be going inside? You have a fugitive with you, I could be crazy." He said with a smile.

"You're not crazy." Ember said softy and relaxed herself more with him.

"How do you know?"

"I can tell. You look like there's something so mysterious…" She whispered and leaned closer before her elbows buckled and she fell straight do onto him, making Baro catch her in his arms but couldn't stop and had to hug her softly to keep her balance.

"Easy there Ember, you almost fell." Baro said softly smiling at the now red blushing Ember who was speechless, she was now totally in his strong arms that could hold her so easily. She wanted to relax but couldn't let her self. "I'm sorry Baro." She said and looked up to him with an open mouth.

"It's no problem." He told her and set her back up on the rock and decided to sit next to her so they could talk better. "What were you doing out in the woods? A lot of people are afraid you know." Baro told her and looked at how she was now so much calmer if someone flushed.

Ember and Baro talked for a while until Ember felt tired from everything with a yawn. The golden sun was now red and it would be dark in an hour if they never stopped talking.

"Well Ember, it's about time you get going home. May I walk you? It's too dangerous out here to go alone." Baromosa asked her and took her hand in his as he stood up to help her stand.

Ember seemed to blush all the time now, which she berated herself for mentally, knowing she was far too undone by just one man. "Oh Baro I'd love to keep talking, but you could get caught…" Ember thought out loud looked at him with wide, curious eyes just like before.

"Ok then, I should be going. Be safe Ember, it was fun meeting you." Baro said softly and kissed her hand like a gentlemen before taking a step back and turned around.

"Hey, wait!" Ember called and ran to catch him, her heart beating like crazy from the fear he would go away. She hadn't had a real person to talk to in forever, and he was so easy to say stuff to. "Where will you be tomorrow?" She asked, not ready to admit she was a princess.

"By a shack near the waterfall, why?" he asked genuinely surprised.

"Meet me there at twelve o'clock. Got it?" She asked and smirked softly as she untucked her dress like it should be. She winked to him and smiled happily to show herself off to the world.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Baro said and smiled back. He moved closer and looked at her again, almost wanting to reach for her hand but stopped.

A small cloud went through Ember's mind as she thought of her next question. She looked down and moved closer as if it was a terrible secret. "Baro…" She whispered softly in his ear, embarrassed and scared like crazy. "Are you really a criminal?" She asked and looked at him with the widest eyes she had used all day, her dark brown showing to him and making his heart melt unlike any other day.

"I.. am not a killer." Baro said softly and squeezed her hand softly. "And if I stole, it was only for an important reason that doesn't matter any more." He said darkly and turned away from her. "I'll wait for you." He said softly and turned away before running into the dark forest, disappearing with a wind of leaves and cold air.

Ember shivered a little and smiled softly to Baro watching a shadow that might be him. Still afraid of the dangers of the dark, Ember ran back to the safety of her mansion and up to her room where a furry little someone was waiting.

"Meow!" cried a small white kitten that was curled up in an overly stuffed bed that looked really fluffy.

Giggling Ember said, "Hello ferocious", and walked to her bed to pick the little kitty up. It purred in her arms and its soft white fur rubbed all over Ember making her sneeze lightly. "Your such a goof ball." She said and let the cat on the floor to run around wildly.

After the cat was worn out Ember laid on her side to stare out the window into the growing night starlight. "Good night Baromosa." She whispered and closed her eyes, tired from such an exciting day of mystery and adventure.

Baro was also sleeping soundly, looking up at the stars through a cracked window. Moving around in his bed he was feeling peaceful for sleep but couldn't help but think of everything that had happened that week. Most of it made him cry but the one good thing was Ember.

"Thank you Ember.." He said quietly and tried not to think of what a monster he was and could be if she hadn't protected him.


End file.
